Daddy's Little Girl: Hope Ruby Mikaelson
by KlarolinexStebekah
Summary: For 2 years now, Hope Mikaelson has been living with her Aunt Rebekah, also known as Mommy. A day before Hope's 3rd birthday, Niklaus and Hayley came to take her away, not knowing she already has parents that she oh-so loves. This story will leave jaws hanging, and hearts racing. The summary sucks, but please give the first chapter a go. Thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Father, Mother. Daddy, Mommy?

The day Hope Mikaelson was born, she was sent away to live with her Auntie Bex.

Today, Hope is 2 years old and she lives with her Aunt/Mommy Bekah, and also her Aunt Aaliyah.

Klaus and Hayley come to see Hope each year on her birthday. Tomorrow Hope was turning 3 years old, and Rebekah has Klaus and Hayley visiting.

Hope never knew she had parents. She only knew that she had her Mommy Bekah, and no one else.

She had learned to trust no one, but nonetheless Hope was a bubbly, cheerful child. Almost like Caroline Forbes and Little Niklaus.

She was feisty and fierce, too. But she was one of the most down-to-earth children you would ever meet.

Hope had her mother's features, and her personality too. Hope was of course, more decent to be around with rather than Hayley and Klaus, but she was still fierce.

Since Hope was a few months old, Aaliyah had come to live with her, and she was the witch that cast a cloaking spell on Hope.

Aunt or Mommy Bex as Hope preferred, has always told her to not trust anyone.

Hope was stronger than the average baby.

She was literally stronger than Aaliyah, but she hadn't quite got ahold of her powers yet.

She had piercing blue eyes, and Auburn hair like Klaus. She had dimples, and full red lips.

She had always gotten Straight A's in school. Hope went to a private school in London, which by the way, is a supernatural school, so everyone that is enrolled in her school are supernatural beings.

Aaliyah was a teacher there, so Hope was never out of sight.

Hope did marvelous in P.E, She could do Gym, she could swim too. She could dance, and she was also very smart.

She had the voice of an angel, a voice that would blow you away.

Hope was the perfect child.

She was sweet, diligent, beautiful, and she exceled in every single thing.

No, no one knew abut the school, not even the government, but they were compelled to fund for it.

No human could see the school, as it is invisible to the human eye.

Supernatural children were always ahead than other children, so even 2 year old children were already thought about numbers and the alphabets.

It was summer break, and Hope had been in her room, finishing her drawing.

"Hope, breakfast!" Rebekah smiled, bringing in her food.

"Fank yew, Mommy." She said in a sweet british accent. Hope had always called her Mommy, but sometimes when she was in a serious mood, she would say mother instead.

Hope was playing with the toy that Klaus had given her back when she was still a day old, only she did not know it was from him.

Rebekah had slowly help her eat, giving her a drink, while slowly brushing her hair.

After she had finished her toast and eggs, Hope had hugged Rebekah and ran around for a while.

Hope and Rebekah had chased each other through the halls, while Aaliyah did the dishes.

Hope squealed as Rebekah threw her across the room, and then vamp-sped to the other side and caught her.

She giggled as Rebekah caught her, and kissed her Aunt on the cheek.

While the havoc in New Orleans have finally settled, the witches being allies with Klaus and the Guerreran Werewolves all dead, Klaus and Hayley have decided to bring Hope back home.

Klaus was with Hayley, and they were on their way to Rebekah's home, whereas Marcel and Elijah would arrive tomorrow because of a delay in New Orleans.

As they arrived on her doorstep, Klaus gasped in shock.

'Her house,' He thought as he flashed back into when they were younger.

_Rebekah had always planned what her future house looked like. _

"_Look Nik, we'll have a garden full of beautiful flowers and berries," She smiled, drawing it into the picture. _

"_Yeah, and then we'll have a beautiful water fountain," Klaus said, and so on. _

Klaus have always thought that she had forgotten about their 'dream house', but apparently never did.

Klaus silently wiped a tear that fell on his cheek, and got the luggage out.

While Klaus was quiet, Hayley was fidgeting.

"What if she didn't like me? Or pushed me away?" Hayley thought, worrying.

Klaus could sense her fear, and put an arm around her.

"Don't worry love, Everything is going to be fine." Klaus said, smiling reassuringly.

Hayley nodded, and bit her lip.

They both got out of the car, and had the chauffeur empty the cabin, which were full of presents for their little girl.

Klaus and Hayley knocked on the door, and Aaliyah opened.

"You must be Klaus and Hayley," She smiled.

"Indeed we are, and you are…?" Klaus greeted back, introducing himself and his companion.

"I'm Aaliyah DeLatour, and ah, I'll take that," Aaliyah smiled, teleporting the stacks of presents into the house.

"Shall we go inside?" Aaliyah said, welcoming the two into the house.

"Hope just fell asleep, and Rebekah's at the store, running some errands. We didn't know you two would've been here so early, We were expecting you to arrive tomorrow," Aaliyah said as she took their coats, and put it in the coat cabinet.

"Please, explore the house, I'll go and make tea so when Rebekah gets here we can have tea for a while." Aaliyah smiled, entering the kitchen.

Klaus and Hayley had toured themselves around the house, but they couldn't find Hope or Rebekah's room either.

They were sure that they had searched the entire place, but they were wrong.

Before they had time to check again, Rebekah was home.

The two immediately jumped down from the reiling, Klaus rushing to greet Rebekah.

She was in the kitchen with Aaliyah, and Klaus wanted to surprise her.

He sped to her, but before he could do anything, Rebekah turned around holding a knife.

When she saw who it was, she dropped the knife and immediately jumped in for a hug.

"Nik!" She smiled widely, hugging him tight.

"Hello, sister." Klaus smiled, patting her back as they both let go.

"Hayley!" She smiled, the two girls laughing as they both hugged.

"Have you packed her things?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, she'll leave with you tomorrow," Rebekah smiled sadly.

"Weaving? Who's weaving?" They heard, as the voice of a little girl spoke.

Rebekah froze.

"Hope baby, why didn't you tell me that you're awake?" Rebekah said, as she rushed to where Hope was standing, and picked her up in her arms.

"Who's leaving, Mommy?" Hope asked tearily, as she looked at Aunt Aaliyah and Rebekah.

Rebekah was silent.

"Is it me, Mum?" Hope asked.

Aaliyah nodded slowly, as Hope's eyes widened.

"You and Mum are sending me away? On my burfday?" Hope stuttered, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hope, these are your parents." Rebekah explained, teary eyed.

Hope looked at Hayley and Klaus, but soon buried her little face in Rebekah shoulder.

"There's Mummy and Daddy," Rebekah smiled tearily.

"No! But you're my Mummy," Hope said in tears.

"I'm Daddy's sister, your mum's name is Hayley, and she's right over there," Rebekah said, walking over to Hayley and Klaus.

Hope's cheeks had been stained with tears.

While Aaliyah made lunch, the four made their way upstairs to Rebekah's room.

It had been cloaked, so earlier Klaus could not find it.

They went to the nursery, which was connected to Rebekah's room.

They placed Hope on the soft carpet floor, and started to play with her.

Hayley and Rebekah started to talk, while Klaus walked over to Hope.

"Where have you been, Daddy?," Hope said

Klaus smiled, and sat beside her.

"It doesn't matter, But now sweetheart, I'm here. And tomorrow we'll be leaving for home." Klaus said, as he fiddled with his fingers.

"But this is my home. This is where I wive. Mommy Beka takes vewy good care of me," Hope reasoned, frowning.

"Love, you'll enjoy being in New Orleans better. You'll see." Klaus smiled.

Hope was silent, and then she got up and walked up to Rebekah, who was fixing her bed.

"Mommy Beka, can you read to me?" Hope asked quietly.

"Sure sweetheart, why don't you go ask Daddy or Mommy Hayley instead?" Rebekah replied, folding the blankets.

"Okay, but are you sure they know about it?" Hope said, raising a brow.

"Of course he does. Your father knows every single thing written, and plus, Daddy was the one who helped Louis Sachar write the book. Nik!" Rebekah yelled, and in a blink of an eye, Klaus appeared.

"Now now Hope, come on, take Daddy to my room and you can read there." Rebekah said, and Hope nodded.

Hope took Klaus' hand, and led him into the room.

"What do you want to read, love?" Klaus asked, sitting Hope down on his lap.

"Wait here, Daddy." Hope commanded, and Klaus smiled.

Hope ran to get a book, which was on Rebekah's vanity table, and then she ran back and sat between his legs.

The book was called 'Holes', and it had been Rebekah's favorite book since she was a child. Only it was published 1000 years after, as Klaus had compelled Louis Sachar to write it for him.

"Read the riddle, Daddy." Hope said, excited as she leaned on Klaus.

" '_If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs. _

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies._

_As the wolf waits below,_

_Hungry and lonely,_

_He cries to the moo-oo-oon, _

'_If only, if only." _

After Klaus had finished, Hope smiled and clapped for him.

"Thank you, Daddy." Hope said, and hopped off the bed.

She took out a necklace, and excused herself to go find Hayley.

Hayley and Rebekah were quietly speaking in Rebekah's room, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me," Hope said quietly and entered.

"Hope, what is it?" Rebekah said as she smiled.

"Mommy Bekah, can I have the locket?" Hope asked, running towards Rebekah.

"Oh, right, I nearly forgot. Come with me. One minute Hayley, I need to get something for her." Rebekah said as she got up, and Hayley nodded.

Hope followed her to her vanity, and watched as Rebekah took out a red velvet box.

"Thank you, Mommy." She smiled as Rebekah handed it to her, and walked toward Hayley.

"Mommy, I have something to give you." Hope smiled, sitting down next to Hayley.

Hayley watched as Hope slowly handed her the box, and opened it.

There was a locket inside it, and it had pictures of her and Hayley in it.

"Mommy Beka and I made these earlier, she told me you were going to visit," Hope smiled, her dimples piercing her cheeks.

"These are beautiful," Hayley smiled, hugging her daughter.

"Thank you, Mommy." Hope grinned after hugging her mother.

"Mommy, when is Father going to get back?" Hope asked, fiddling with her fingers.

Hayley's eyes went wide.

"Father who, Hope?" Hayley asked, confused.

"Father, of course!" Hope said cheerily.

"But your Daddy is downstairs?" Hayley said, getting even more confused.

"Really?" She checked, using her vampire hearing to check if 'Father' was downstairs.

"He's not home yet," Hope said and skipped towards Rebekah who was in the bathroom.

"Mum, what time is Father getting home?" She asked.

Rebekah, who was washing her hands, smacked herself in the face as she had forgotten.

"Not a word, Hope!" Rebekah yelled from inside the bathroom as Hope silently nodded.

Hayley furrowed her eyebrows, but remained silent.

"But he's already here, Mum! I can hear him walking towards the front door," Hope informed, making Rebekah alert.

"No, Hope no-" Rebekah called, as she exited the bathroom.

"But he's home, come on, we've got to greet him, race you downstairs, Mom!" Hope smiled happily.

"Hope! Get back here! Hope Ruby Mikaelson! Listen to me this instance! Good God no!" Rebekah raced downstairs in her towel.

"Aaliyah! Hope! Stairs!" Rebekah yelled, as she grabbed her phone dialed a certain somebody's number.

Hope slided down the railing of the stairs, and smoothly landed on the floor.

"Hope, no!" Aaliyah scolded playfully.

"But Father's home, Aaliyah! I have to see him!" Hope yelled, reaching for the door, wanting to escape Aaliyah's grip.

"Rebekah!" Aaliyah yelled, not being to hold the girl for much longer.

Rebekah raced downstairs, still on the phone.

"You're not supposed to come today!" Rebekah yelled into the phone.

Soon enough Hope amazingly overpowered Aaliyah, and rushed through the halls as Rebekah chased behind her.

Klaus and Hayley, confused, went to see what the riot was all about.

The doorbell rung, and Rebekah and Hope gave each other a look.

They both raced towards the door.

"Hope, No!" Rebekah yelled.

"No, Mommy! Father's home," Hope yelled, throwing her Mommy onto the ground.

Rebekah fell flat on her face as Hope unlocked the door.

"Hope-" Rebekah said as she lifted her head up.

"Father!" Hope smiled, hugging the figure who was standing at the doorframe.

"Hello Hope," A familiar sound spoke, and hugged the little girl back.

Klaus' eyes widened.

"No… oof." Rebekah said, as she knew it was too late, and slammed her head onto the carpeted floor.

"Hello baby, how was your day?" The man smiled, kneeling down to kiss Hope on the cheek.

"Rebekah, what the bloody hell are you doing on the floor?" He asked quizzically.

It was then until he saw Niklaus.

"Why hello, Brother." The figure smirked as he came closer.

Klaus and Hayley's eyes widened. Impossible.

"Kol," Klaus said, flabbergasted.

"That is I, you must be Hayley," He smiled, offering his hand.

Hayley took it, and Kol kissed it, just like a gentleman would do.

'_Oh man, this sucks balls. This is batshit crazy. Not another Mikaelson. And by the looks of it, he acts like Niklaus. No. The world does not need another Niklaus,' _Hayley thought to herself as she sneered at Kol.

Rebekah sighed, slumping onto the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Bloody Overprotective Brothers

"Why the bloody hell-" Klaus started, before Rebekah interrupted him.

"Language, Niklaus. Kol I told you specifically not to come today," Rebekah groaned as she put a hand over Klaus' goddamn mouth.

"Father," Hope smiled, this time kissing Kol on the cheek.

Klaus' anger simmered down, as he saw how much Hope had loved Kol and no, as much as he wanted to rip Kol's head off, he had to strain himself from doing so, for the sake of his daughter.

"Father, there's Aaliyah," Hope smirked, taking Kol's hand and leading him to Aaliyah, who he happily kissed on the cheek.

Klaus and Hayley raised a brow, watching as a playful smile crept up on their daughters' face.

"Father, do you know Daddy?" Hope asked as she led Kol to Klaus.

"Of course, sweetheart. Nik is my brother," Kol laughed.

"Do you want to know what I got you today?" Kol smiled, kneeling on one knee.

"Yes, do tell me, Father. What did you get?" Hope bounced excitedly.

"Well, it's Uncle Finn now," Kol smiled.

"It's a secret… for now. You'll find out soon." Kol winked, walking up to Rebekah to tell her what he had gotten his baby Hope.

"Finn's here, too?" Klaus asked, deadpanned. Kol nodded and chuckled, and turned to Rebekah.

He knew that Hope was going to eavesdrop on them, because she was shooting daggers at them.

"Yorkshire, race de chien de petite taille d'origine anglaise," Kol said charmingly in french, as he knew Rebekah would understand.

"Really?" Rebekah gasped, smiling widely.

"Oh she's going to be very pleased," Rebekah smiled as Hope frowned.

"What's that you said, Uncle Kol?" Hope said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Secret," He winked.

"Hmph," She said, crossing her arms playfully as she ran to her Daddy Nik.

"Daddy, do you know what Uncle Kol just said?" She asked, tilting her head as Klaus laughed.

"Of course I do, sweetheart, but I'm not going to tell you," Klaus teased, as Hope stomped her way into the kitchen.

"I'm going to call you Auntie Beka from now on, and Uncle Kol," Hope smiled, liking the sound of their names.

Rebekah just chuckled, as Hope went over to Hayley and smiled.

"Up, Mommy, Up." She said sweetly, raising her hands.

Hayley immediately grinned as she picked her daughter up in her hands, and kissed her forehead.

Klaus smiled, and held her hand as they walked in.

"Hope darling, Uncle Finn's going to be back soon with your present. Are you excited?" Aaliyah smiled.

Hope nodded violently, as the other lightly laughed.

"Kol! Rebekah!" Finn's voice boomed the hall.

"Close your eyes, sweetie." Rebekah smiled.

Finn and Kol carried the yorkie very carefully into the room, and placed it right in front of Hope.

"Surprise!" Finn and Kol exclaimed, as Hope opened her eyes.

"Puppy?" Hope bounced excitedly as she smiled at everyone in the room.

"Yup, all yours Princess," Finn chuckled.

"Fank yew! Fank yew Uncle Kol and Uncle Finn, and also Auntie Bekah," Hope said, flashing her dimples.

"Mommy, Daddy, look! Puppy!" Hope grinned, taking their arms towards the puppy.

The puppy barked, and Hope smiled.

It was in a cage, and Hope obviously wanted to open the door.

She looked at her Aunts and Uncles for reassurance, and Rebekah nodded.

"Hope, let's go to the nursery to find its food and all. We can name it too," Aaliyah smiled, knowing that the Mikaelsons needed time alone.

Hope nodded and took the cage with her, and followed Aaliyah to her room.

"Pwease excuse me," She smiled, and scurried up the stairs.

"Let's talk, shall we?" Finn said, as they all entered the living room, with booze.

They sat on the couch, and of course, the first to speak was Kol.

"So Nik, where is our big brother Elijah?" Kol smirked.

"He's arriving in the morning," Klaus informed.

"I see, and you must be wondering, Niklaus, how am I alive?" Kol smiled gleefully as he danced across the room.

Klaus raised a brow, of course, wanting an explaination.

"Tell her, sister," Finn said, raising his arm at Klaus' direction.

"Spare me the pep talk today, we'll discuss this when Elijah gets here." Rebekah sighed, before finally realizing something.

"Shit," She muttered under her breath, and then mentally slapped herself for cursing when she knew Hope was around.

"What is it, Rebekah?" Klaus and Hayley asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"We have a party to plan, and I completely forgot," Rebekah groaned as she flounced onto the couch, looking at Hayley.

"We got that covered, Rebekah," Kol laughed.

Rebekah's blinked, and sighed in relief.

"Really?" She smiled.

"How are we going to keep her busy later on? Not to mention the day after," Klaus chuckled.

Before anyone could say anything, Hope's voice sounded from upstairs.

"Uncle Kol! When is Auntie Bonnie getting here?" Hope asked.

Kol kept quiet for a while, having being glared at by Klaus.

"Is she not coming?" Hope frowned, looking at her Uncle who remained silent.

Kol, finally snapping out, "Of course she is, sweetheart. She wouldn't miss your birthday," Kol smiled.

"Sweetheart, could you come down here for a second?" Klaus asked, and Hope nodded and jumped off the reiling.

"What are you-" Klaus said, shocked when she landed perfectly fine.

She sat down on Hayley's lap, and smiled.

"Is she bringing Ace and Faith too?" Hope asked cheerily as her eyes lit up.

Kol nodded and smiled.

"Yup, of course she is."

Hope immediately cheered and clapped her hands.

"Is Uncle Lija coming?" She asked.

Klaus looked at his siblings as if they've grown another head.

"Wait, Uncle Lijah? How do you know him?" Hayley asked.

Hope giggled and said, "He told me, 'secwet'."

Hayley raised a brow, but giggled anyway.

Just then, Aaliyah walked in to say something.

"Rebekah, I got a call from Lij earlier, he says he'll be arriving earlier, and that Marcel won't be coming with. Instead, Davina came with him instead," Aaliyah smiled, and looked at her phone.

Klaus still questioned how his daughter knew Elijah, and he was also curious as to who 'Faith' and Ace were.

"Hope, what did you decide to name the puppy?" Hayley and Rebekah smiled, looking at the little girl.

"I is waiting fo Ace and Quinn. Auntie Aaliyah, when is Quinn coming back from school? It's been so long already," Hope pouted, crossing her arms.

"It's almost time dearie, and Uncle Elijah said he'd pick Quinn up first," Aaliyah winked, as Hope smiled and ran to give her a hug.

"Who's Elijah picking up?" Klaus asked, confused as ever.

"You'll see, Daddy," Hope giggled.

The doorbell rung, and Hope immediately yelled, "I'll get it!"

Her speed was beyond any average vampire, and she wooshed toward the door, but couldn't seem to open the lock as she was not tall enough yet.

Hayley chuckled as she saw her daughter reach for the door, and finally got angry at herself.

Hope grunted and slowly waved her finger, and there were clicking sounds.

The door immediately opened, and there were 3 people standing there.

"Uncle Lijah!" Hope squealed and gave him a hug.

"Quinn," She giggled as she lifted her skirt and bowed for a courtesy, and Quinn bowed back.

"Auntie Davina!" She smiled, and hugged her tightly.

Hope let the three inside, and they set their stuff on the table.

"Quinn, up," Hope smiled as she flashed her dimples.

"Fine, but if Father catches us we're dead." Quinn laughed, as Hope climbed onto his back.

They ran all over the room, as Quinn's strong arms held her securely, and they ran into the living room, not suspecting that the adults were here.

"Quinton Mikaelson what exactly are you doing with your little sister?" Aaliyah shrieked, as Finn turned around.

"You'll drop her, boy," Finn chuckled.

Quinn safely put her on her feet as they chuckled and high-fived each other.

"Forgive me, Mother," He said and ran towards the couch.

"Come Quinton, meet your Uncle and Aunt." Finn said as Quinn walked to his father.

Quinton nodded, and introduced himself politely to Klaus and Hayley.

"Greetings, Uncle and Auntie, my name is Quinton Mikaelson, and I am 5 years old. Please do enjoy your stay here, it's been a pleasuring meeting the two of you," Quinn smiled gracefully and bowed.

Rebekah was amused by the look of awe splattered on Klaus' face.

"Is he your son?" Klaus asked, shocked.

"Indeed he is, Niklaus." Finn nodded.

"Nice to meet you boy," Klaus smiled and shook hands with the little boy.

Quinn only smiled, and then quietly excused himself.

"Mother, I shall retreat to my chambers, I need to clean myself, I feel quite filthy," Quinn said, and rushed upstairs.

"Quite the gentleman, Finn," Klaus smiled, almost immediately liking the boy.

"We'll talk at night," Rebekah said as she took a sip from her wine, and then went to the kitchen.

The rest nodded, and smiled.

"Bonnie! You're home," Rebekah smiled, as a figure entered the room.

"Hey Beks, Stefan is getting the things," She smiled, and put the groceries on the table.

"Ah, I see the fellow Bennett witch has decided to join you in this home," Klaus smiled.

"Klaus," Bonnie smiled. They were on quite good terms now, after talking a while back.

"Now, where is the lovely Faith and Ace you speak about?" Klaus asked Rebekah.

Suddenly, giggles filled the hall, and Hope rushed to meet them.

Klaus followed behind, and smiled as he saw two little kids hugging Hope.

"Hello sir, My name is Ace Hunter Mikaelson and this is my sister, Faith Lateefa Mikaelson. We are the children of Kol and Bonnie," The young boy smiled and shook Klaus' hand, as the little girl stood there, being very shy, and took his hand.

The two kids ran inside with Hope, as Klaus stood in front with Rebekah to wait for Stefan.

"Klaus," Stefan greeted as he entered the house.

"Hello Mate, long time no see," Klaus smiled and patted Stefan lightly over the shoulders.

The three slowly walked into the living room, where everyone was already chatting.

It seemed to Klaus that everyone was already bonding well, and he smiled as he saw the four kids on the floor, laughing.

Klaus sat on the couch, when all of a sudden a blonde figure entered the room.

"I'm back," Caroline smiled, but froze when she saw Klaus sitting on the couch.

As did Klaus, because he was sitting there, not moving.

Their gazes locked on each others'.

"Auntie Care!" Hope and the other kids smiled and went up to hug her.

"Hey… Guys." She said bubbly.

Hope pulled her and Rebekah aside, and started to whisper.

"Auntie Care, there's Daddy, come on, talk to him!" Hope said excitedly, knowing about her Daddy's 'crush' on Caroline from Rebekah.

"Are you sure, Hope? I mean, you are his daughter," Caroline chuckled.

"It's okay, I like you and Daddy together, and either ways, Mommy is with Uncle Lijah so that's okay." Hope said cheerily.

The two blondes laughed, and re-entered the room.

Elijah and Klaus' gazes were fixed on them, as the three awkwardly entered the room.

Aaliyah, sensing the awkward tension in the room, called for everyone's attention.

"Guys, it's time to prepare for dinner! All the adults except Elijah and Rebekah, please report for kitchen duty." She boomed, as everyone nodded and followed her into the kitchen, while Elijah and Rebekah watched over the children.

"Upstairs, everyone." Rebekah laughed as they all climbed up the stairs.

"Auntie Rebekah and Uncle Elijah, can my sister and I be excused to our chambers please? We need to change," Ace said as Elijah nodded.

The two rushed to their bedrooms, to change.

"May I be excused please Uncle and Aunt? I need to put down my coat and belongings in my room," Quinn said, and again, the two nodded and watched as the small kid ran to his room.

"Auntie Rebekah!" A struggling Faith yelled from her room.

"Coming Faith!" Rebekah smiled and rushed to Faith's room.

It was only Elijah and Hope then, but suddenly Hope's eyes lit up.

"Oooh, Uncle Lijah, I've something to show you," Hope grinned as she pulled Elijah towards a room.

"Look, Uncle Lijah!" Hope cheered, as they both ran to the puppy that was quietly sitting at the corner.

"It's so tute!" Hope said, bouncing on her tiny toes.

"Cute, Hope dear. It's cute, not tute," Elijah chuckled.

"Tute, Uncle Lijah," She pouted, and crossed her arms and she sat down, waiting for the puppy to wake up.

She finally got tired, and returned to the nursery, where Rebekah and the rest already were.

Hope and Faith continued to pretend being chefs, while the boys watched quietly, trying to be as mature as possible.

Suddenly, Hope had almost stepped on a pair of small scissors, when Elijah and Rebekah were not looking.

"Hope!" Ace said, flashing at her direction, to prevent her from stepping on the sharp object.

Ace picked up the scissor, and stored it at the arts and crafts compartment.

"You could've cut yourself, Hope." Ace said worriedly.

"And I would've healed, silly." Hope said.

"Still, Hope. Next time put the things back where you found it," Quinton lectured, patting her on the shoulder as Hope nodded.

Elijah and Rebekah sat there, chuckling.

It reminded them of the trio, them and Niklaus.

Back then Rebekah had always been careless, and Niklaus and Kol had always been the ones to protect her, and to cover up for her.

Elijah smiled at the memory, and turned his attention back to the kids.

Hope sat there silently, drawing in her book.

Suddenly, she heard the barking of a puppy coming from the green room.

"Ace! Faith! Quinn! Come here, I've got to show you something," Hope said cheerily.

The four kids stood up and made their way to the green room.

Elijah and Rebekah smiled, and flashed into the room.

"Ooh! Pretty puppy," Faith smiled, going near it alongside Hope.

"Girls! Stay away from it, you'll get bit and our Father will not like it," Ace and Quinn warned.

"It's okay, Ace! You worry too much." Hope pouted, but either ways she still but her hand inside the cage.

"Hope, you'll get bit! Faith, don't feed it, you'll get bit too! And then Father will be mad at us all," Ace said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, if it gets naughty I will show it my face," Faith and Hope smiled, flashing their dimples at the boys.

"Hope, Faye… Do not test me sweetheart." Ace said.

"It's okay, Ace!" Faith protested.

"No, it's not." Ace said, and quickly sped over to the two girls, and picked them up and rushed them back, away from the pup.

The puppy cooed and laid on his tummy.

"You made it sad!" Hope protested, playfully punching Ace.

"We can play with it when Mother gets here, she'll know what to do," Quinn smiled at the two girls, trying to cheer them up.

"Fine," they both said, frowning.

Elijah and Rebekah watched the kids from the back of the room, laughing to themselves of how they reminded the two originals of when they were young.

"Please excuse Rebekah, apparently Niklaus and Kol have requested my presence downstairs." Elijah said as Rebekah gave him a questioning look, but nodded anyways.

Elijah quickly rushed downstairs to meet Kol, Klaus, and Finn who were in the living room.

"Rebekah has a suitor," Kol whispered as he glared at the man which their maid, Maria had let in.

"You know what to do, Rebekah can never find out he was here," Klaus, Kol, and Elijah smirked as Finn sighed.

Kol smiled as he walked in the room to introduce himself.

"Hello, you must be Rebekah's date," He smiled.

"Well no actually, I'm here to give her some flowers," The guy smiled nervously.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson," Kol said, grinning.

They shook hands, and Kol squeezed the life out of the poor boy.

"Kol! Enough," Elijah and Finn laughed as the boy jerked his arm back.

"Nice to meet you boy. I'm Finn Mikaelson," Finn said, giving him not-so-warm death glare.

"Nice to meet you too, sir. I'm David, but please, call me Dave." He said.

"Greetings, David. My name is Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah slightly smiled as he shook David's hand firmly.

Klaus waltzed in, carrying 5 glasses of so called red wine.

"Hello, I am Klaus, Rebekah's brother." Klaus smiled, and shook hands with the man.

"Please, have a drink," Elijah said, beckoning for him to sit with them.

"No I'm fine, I don't drink, thanks," David said, trying to get on the brothers' good side.

"Your breath reeks from the alcohol you drank last night, boy. Do not lie," Kol chuckled.

David looked at the four men in shock but took a glass anyways.

"This… does not taste like red wine." David said.

"Who the bloody hell told you that that was wine?" Klaus laughed at the fool, who oblivious to the fact that it was animal blood.

"Then... What is it?" He asked, frightened as he looked at his glass.

"Menstruation blood… No you imbecile it's red wine." Kol joked, as the rest smirked, well, all except David.

"Now now, Kol. Let's not be rude to our guest. I apologize for our younger brother's manners, sir." Finn laughed.

"Don't worry, David. It's red wine… straight from the vein." Elijah chuckled, but whispered the last part, only loud enough for the brothers to hear.

The rest chuckled, as Klaus leaned forward.

"I-It tastes like blood," David stuttered.

"Blood?" Klaus smirked, entertained.

"And you know what blood tastes like how?" Kol asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

At this point, David was already too scared to move, or even talk.

"Don't worry mate, its only animal blood," Klaus chuckled.

David looked at the brothers in an odd way as his eyes widened.

"Rabbit blood, to be exact," Finn smiled, his face as if he were a physcopath.

David stared at them for a few minutes, and then got up to run to the door.

The brothers, being vampires of course reached the door first.

The four brothers stood against the door.

"Where are your manners, boy? Not saying goodbye?" Finn smirked.

David only glared at them in fear, and tried to reach for the door.

Elijah's strong grip held his wrist before could do anything.

"If you want to make it out alive, do stay away from our sister, and do NOT come back," Kol sneered, as the rest of the brothers glared daggers at David.

David nodded violently, and screamed as he exited the home, running to his car.

The brothers laughed cruely.

They then high fived each other, but froze when they turned back.

Their wonderful sister was standing there, looking at the four.

They feared for their lives.

Knowing what they did was wrong, they literally went weak on the knees.

The four brothers looked down in shame and embarrassment, as Rebekah walked to them.

"Why are you all looking down with your 'Sister-don't-kill-us-we-didn't-mean-to-we-are-ashamed-and-sorry' look?" Rebekah asked, laughing her ass off.

"You're not mad, sister?" Kol and Elijah asked.

"No," She laughed.

"I loathed that piece of crap, he was a stalker and he followed me everywhere and gave me flowers whatsoever, but I had bloody interest in him and the imbecile did not get the idea," Rebekah explained.

The four men sighed in relief, exhaling deeply.

"David?" Rebekah laughed.

"What kind of a peasant name is that?" Rebekah laughed breathlessly, gripping her stomach as it hurt.

"This is why you are my sister," Kol and Klaus said, looking proud as they both hugged their little sister.

"Why didn't you kill that fool though?" Kol and Klaus asked, being the most reckless killers on earth.

Elijah and Finn chuckled as they too hugged their sister.

"Not around Hope I couldn't," Rebekah said.

The five siblings finally went inside, greeting the rest as they helped make dinner and set the table.


End file.
